


88 (or Double Happiness)

by handyhunter



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Chinese New Year, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Chinese New Year related scene after Jubilee's story in Nation X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	88 (or Double Happiness)

Jubilee was at the docks again, this time studying the rates for ferries; she had nowhere in particular to go but no real reason to stay either. Utopia was mutants only, which she was, but... Besides which, San Francisco was under too much surveillance by Norman Osborn for her liking.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Jubilee whirled around. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She dropped her defensive position as soon as she recognized Nori, who was unsuccessfully hiding an irritating grin at Jubilee's expense. A few people glanced their way, but she and Nori must have looked normal enough not to arouse any suspicion of mutant activity.

"Here," said Nori. She thrust a small red envelop at Jubilee.

Jubilee willed her breathing to steady before taking the envelop. "What is it?"

"It's from Wolverine," said Nori, like it was obvious.

"I thought Chinese New Year wasn't for another few weeks." She vaguely remembered getting the little red envelopes from her parents on Christmas and birthdays. "He couldn't come himself?" Her note to him - _Wish you were here._ \- was about as subtle as an engraved invitation.

"He's off on a mission. . .or maybe he's with the Avengers this week." Nori frowned. "Anyway. I gotta go. Ms. Frost doesn't like us going off on our own."

"Be carefull!" Jubilee called out to Nori's retreating back. Nori didn't reply and disappeared into the crowd and out of Jubilee's view.

Jubilee pried open the envelop and pulled out a handful of bills. It totalled eight-eight dollars. _For luck, not that you need it,_ Logan had scrawled on the back of the envelope. Jubilee smiled to herself and walked away from the harbour. It wouldn't hurt to stay another day in San Francisco. Everyone always said there was great shopping here.


End file.
